infinite_demon_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Sayuri The Pure
'SAYURI.' PRONUNCIATION: SAY-OUR-REY AGE: NINETEEN OCCUPATION: MIKO SPECIES: HUMAN LIVES: IN THE EASTERN AREA LANGAGUES: JAPANESE && ENGLISH. NATIVE: JAPANESE RELATIONSHIP: SINGLE. 'PYSHICAL APPEARANCE. ' HEIGHT: 5'4 WEIGHT: '''111 lbs FIGURE: CURVY '''HAIR STYLE: '''STRAIGHT & DOWN '''EYE COLOUR: HAZEL CLOTHING: HAKAMA ALONG WITH A TIGER LILY IN HER HAIR. VOICE 'PERSONALITY.' ' '''Sayuri's personality is very calming. She is like a human crystal, that can cure anyone feeling anxious or stressed. The reason for this is because of how high her spiritual powers are. Any type of race can feel how strong her unknown powers can be. However, there can be a storm in this girl, for she can be easily angered. Even though her face shows little emotion, her actions that reflect her emotions. Such as curses or healing. ( She would only curse a demon ) Sayuri has the mothering touch, caring for the young children in her village, along with the elders. She is the one who people come to for guidance. Sayuri has to be many things in the village, the healer, the mother, the sister && sometimes even the wife for widowed men. ( simply just cooking & helping them out around their home ) Even though helping the newly lost isn't what her job is meant to be, she wishes to do so. She is a powerful human, Sayuri's body is weak && needs much rest since her powers can overbear her, with the barrier around the village, sometimes Sayuri is so weak she cannot get out of her own bed just so she can protect the village she loves. She fears that one day her powers could explode inside her && even killing the host they lay in. Who else would protect the village from the yokai && the oni's that are just outside of the barrier? However, with her being weak & sick most of the time she still gives everything her 100% best. Even if that means she is in bed, when she is in bed she will be making herbs for the sick. Having little care on her own health. 'COMBAT. Sayuri is quite passive about fighting. Even though she does carry a sacred bow & arrow, she tends to try her best not to use & use her powers to keep the evil out. She wishes nothing, but peace but sometimes peace takes war. If a yokai was to hurt her, she could place a barrier around herself where she can become untouchable. Although, humans && half-breeds can still enter the barrier. Sayuri also carries quite a lot of items that can get rid off bad karma that is spread around the outside of her village. Carrying stuff like poisons, traps && spiritual items, to help her whenever she must leave the village herself. The downside of leaving the village, the further she is away from the weaker the barrier will grow, allowing the village to be taken. Sayuri knows the village cannot handle any type of combat for they always had one miko to protect them, which was the Sayuri's blood line. Sadly her & her uncle are the last two living of the spiritual bloodline, so Sayuri has to think if she wishes to wed or not. Once Sayuri is wedded & finally lays in the same bed as man, she will lose her spiritual powers && if she can not give birth to a daughter, their village could be in danger. '''RELATIONSHIPS. The plague had taken her mother & father, her uncle won't even speak of their names to her. She was raised by her uncle in the shrine, where she grew up in. Learning all the things out the outside & the inside, her uncle passed down the necklace of her grandmother. The last miko that lived before Sayuri were born. The necklace held enough power to hold the barrier up before Sayuri could unlock her own power. She would wear around her necklace until her thirteenth birthday ( when she had finally learnt all she could ) As she soon became one of the most famous Miko's that could ever live. 'JOB' Miko are shrine maidens who play an important role in the rituals and operation of a Shinto Shrine. The term Miko is difficult to translate. "Shrine maiden" is the most common English term that's used. However, historically Miko were essentially shaman who drove out evil, acted as a spiritual medium, performed sacred dances and other acts that might be compared to magic. BACKGROUND. Sayuri never had a childhood, she was isolated from the children, as she was training to become the miko who would protect the village. It took years, of blood & sweat, it was extremely hard for the small child. The reason why she wears a tiger-lily in her hair is because unlike her the flower is unquie looking & different, she had fallen in love with the type of flower the first time she saw & wore it proudly. It also shows wealth ;;''' '''the bloodline of Sayuri they weren't wealthy, but they were respected & treat much like royals for protecting the village....( it shows how important she is to the village ) Adventuring onto the outside of the village to collect herbs, Sayuri did encounter a deadly oni, that threatened to take her away & do god awful things to her. This was Sayuri's first actual fight, of course, she first tried reasoning with the demon, but he was not listening to her, which ended up being his death. Sayuri was hurt && has three giant scars running down her pack. This might of shocked most of the people, that Sayuri had been wounded by something so impure, that Sayuri locked herself away for months to get the evil out of her body before returning to do the duty of the Miko. ( to be added ) Category:Gen 1